Forgotten
by Story Lover Luna
Summary: There are many characters within the Kingdom Hearts story line. Aqua and Xion are two of these characters, but they seam to have been left out lately, or rather Forgotten. This is my first Fan fiction but I hope you guys like it. Contains some RokuShi and eventually AquaXTerra. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: Forgotten 11/27/13**

** Hi guys! My names Luna and I'm kind of new at Fanfiction. I have been reading stories on here for a while. Mostly Percy Jackson, Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. But this is my first Fan Fiction as well as my first two shot, so it may not be that great. I want to be an author when I grow up, so I thought it would be a good idea to try writing stories and see if you guys liked my writing style. **

**Oh and a little note here the name I use, Luna, is the name of one of the main book characters in the series I am writing. **

**I hope you guys like it please let me know what you guys think and sorry if I have any grammar mistakes. **

**Warning contains some Rokushi in Ch. 1 also this is not a XionXVen story they just happen to be the main characters. And there is AquaxTerra in Ch. 2 **

**(OK edited version)**

** Forgotten**

_It's dark, so dark I can't see anything. Why is it so quiet, where am I? Is this truly what death feels like? Is this really where I'm going to end up? After everything I have given up. My home, my friends, everything. It feels like I have been here forever just floating in a void of nothingness. _

_ It hurts; right here in my chest it hurts so much. Is this what pain feels like? They always said that I can't feel anything that none of us ever could. But if that was true if we never have the ability to feel then why I feel so much pain, why does it hurt so much. Why when I think back to before I died back to when everything just seemed so easy and there were no worries I feel warmth engulf me, but at the same time I feel cold. I guess this is what it feels like to be happy and sad. _

_Happy, thinking about my two best friends and the days we spent together. The times where we would just hang out and talk like there was no tomorrow or train together_

_ Sad, because I know that those times are most likely gone forever and that I may never see them again. That they may never even remember me and all the times we had together. _

_Even if those memories still exist, will they ever find their way back to Roxas and Axels hearts? I know those two have hearts their too special not to; maybe I have one too and that's why I'm feeling this way. I know everyone said that it was me and Roxas that where special but Axel was also special not because he whiled a Keyblade or had no memories of his past, but because unlike most nobodies Axel is one of the few I think actually regained his heart. _

_ I hope that someday where ever they are Axel and Roxas regain their memories and maybe they might come looking for me and I won't have to be alone forever._

_No, that's too selfish if they regain their memories of me, but never find me they maybe sadden. But then again maybe they won't care at all._

_ I love Roxas and Axel, but even if we are best friends that doesn't mean they don't hate me for what I did. _

_Roxas probably hates me for forcing him to kill me. I know that at that point he was sadden it didn't take a genius to figure that out. I just hope he is ok. That he didn't die while trying to fulfill my last request. I should have known that sending Roxas to destroy Kingdom Hearts was too risky if he died while doing so, I don't think I could ever forgive myself. I hoped he meet Sora and learned at least some of the truth behind everything. _

_Axel, I guess he was what people would call me and Roxas's Older Brother figure. He was always there for us and always helping us out. But if Roxas died while trying to destroy Kingdom Hearts and Axel ever remembers me and learns that it was I who asked Roxas to do so, he just may hate me for it. _

_But I don't want them to hate me it may be selfish but I don't want to lose my older brother and best friend forever. I want to hand out with them again and spend the entire time talking and eating sea salt ice cream and finally going to that beach world "Destiny Islands". _

_ I just hope those two are alright. Maybe Roxas meet Namine and she helped him find his way to Sora. I'm sure Namine would help him even if she does not remember my request to do so. Roxas is her brother so I hope she would help him out, even if they have never really met before. _

** (No joke guys Roxas and Namine are twins. In the Days novels, which are amazing, Namine tells Xion that she (Namine) is Roxas' twin sister. Because both where born at the exact same time and get their DNA from the same person, Ventus. That is why Roxas looks like Ven and why Namine has blonde hair.)**

_And maybe Axel will meet up with Roxas and maybe they along with Sora and his friend, Riku and that girl form Destiny Islands that looks like me, will find a way to keep Roxas and Axel from fading away, but maybe they won't. Roxas still has to join Sora in order for him to wake up. So maybe he will end up here just like me. I hope not I don't ever want Roxas to have to be stuck in a place like this. If I had to think of somewhere for Roxas to end up I would have to say maybe a heart projection of Destiny Islands or maybe Twilight Town. _

And just as I taught that I was suddenly pulled out of the darkness. I could feel wind rushing past my body. My black Organization Cloak whipping around my body as wend flew past me.

And suddenly I was not so cold any more little by little I felt warmer and warmer as if light where shinning down on me and gracing me with its warmth. Then suddenly the warmth increased greatly as if I was just bathed in light. Then all of the sudden my body stopped moving. My feet landed on solid ground and gravity took its full toll on me once again. The ground underneath me suddenly felt somewhat unstable as if I were standing on sand?!

Suddenly I lost my balanced and lurched forward, what I guess was ground suddenly come lurching at me. I immediately trusted my arms forward, bracing myself for the impact. When my hands hit the ground they immediately started to slide forward as the tiny grains or hard but smooth material slid past my fingers. I was right it was sand!

As I lifted my head up I finally took notice to the light filtering through my eyelids making me see a dark orange color.

I leaned back and sat down on the soft sand underneath me. Then as I raised my gloved hand up to my face to shield my eyes from the onslaught of light that I knew they were about to face. Slowly I opened my sky blue eyes blinking several time to try and get use to the light. At first all I could see were the colors red and yellow and orange, with the sound of waves hitting the shore. Then my eyes started to focus and I was met with the familiar site of the crystal blue sea with green mixed with the blue. The light of a fading sunset glistening off the water as the large yellow sun was setting off the horizon. The sky was a mix of all colors red, orange, yellow, pink and purple. The numerous clouds floating above turning colors that reflected the sun set.

Twilight, was always my favorite time of day. It was the time where Axel, Roxas and I would meet up on the clock tower at Twilight Town Station. The time of day that always meant time with my friends and no Siax or Xemnas no ruin our fun. I swear those two spent their entire nonexistence ordering people around, reciting poetry about the "Great" Kingdom Hearts, or messing with Roxas or me. I never really got back at Siax for always calling me a "Broken Poppet" or "Useless Doll".

I looked around the surrounding palm trees, wooden structures, tree houses and of course the famous Paopu Tree covered in its famous yellow star shaped fruit that was said to connect peoples destinies when they shared the fruit, all confirmed that I was on Destiny Islands.

Excited I looked around hopping to find anyone, someone to talk to. But as I ran across the deserted beach I realized that just like the beach the rest of the island seam deserted. I was alone, again.

I have to admit that it was better than being stuck in that void of darkness or whatever it was but I still wished that I wasn't all alone. I looked around to see if I could see any of the surrounding Islands but neither they nor the mainland was in site. I guess this is literally what I had a thought Sora's heart's projection of the Island he used to play on. Oh great, I'm stuck on a deserted Island with no one in site in what I presume is Sora's heart. At least it should be I mean where else could I be.

Depressed and tired from this whole ordeal I started to walk toward the board walk that lead to the small water fall. Stuffing my hands in my pockets I kicked up sand as I went not caring if the small grains covered my long black cloak. I guess I should have been glade that at least my cloak didn't drag on the ground.

Going up the steps of the worn out board walk I trekked over to the ladder that lead up to the tree house that was carved into the side of the tree. Looking back behind me at the sea and greenery behind him I wondered how long I would be stuck here and if I was always going to be alone. As I pushed back the warn and hole filled cloth that served as a form of covering to the entrance to the tree house my question was answered almost instantly as I notices a body on the floor. Yet it was not just a body but that appeared to be _ROXAS! _

There was no way yet as my startled eyes looked down on the boy I was even more reinsured that the boy was indeed Roxas and not just a trick of my mind. The sleeping boy had the same spiky somewhat dirty blonde hair as my best friend. His face shaped just the same way. Heck he even looked like the same way that Roxas did when he was asleep. Calm and quiet a sincere look of peace on his face. The small amount of bangs he had falling right in between his eyes. This had to be Roxas. But the clothing was odd.

**(Long description coming up) **

The Roxas look alike appeared to have on have on many layers of shirts. The first layer was a half white; half black jacket with a red unturned collar with white lining that outlined his pockets. The jacket was almost all the way unzipped except for an odd symbol that connected the two sides. This strange symbol also appeared to be a buckle of some sort, because there were two black stripes that crossed over his torso and back and seamed to buckle together at the strange symbol. The second layer that he was wearing was an odd silver and white vertical stripped shirt popping out from under the jacket. The third and final layer looked to be a black short sleeved turtle neck that could only be seen around his neck. He had on a yellowish green and sliver armor that was sticking out from under his silver and white shirt. It started at the end of his shirt and ended at the start of his pants.

His pants much like his shirt seamed to consist of different layers of color starting off as grey with pockets on each side but as it went further down it shifted into a light grey color that shifted again into white near the end of his pants. The white circled around his pants and then shifted into a black circle at the end of his pants. The pants ended a couple of inches above his ankle.

His shoes like his pants shifted into different colors as well. They started with yellow green armor hugging his leg and widen out some before turning into dark grey shoe material. From top to bottom he had a red strip that changes back to a dark grey with two grey armor stripes on the back. Going forward to his toes the dark grey material and red strip ended at a strip of the yellow green armor that went to the bottom of his shoes. They then faded into grey again and finally at the end of his shoes they faded to black, the souls of his shoes where black.

On his left arm he had armor from his shoulder to his elbow. The armor was yellow green on to forming a weird shape the yellow green armor went around a dark grey and silver circle that made up most of the armor and ended in a grey strip of armor that only covered about half of his arm. Finally he had a black and white checkered bracelet on his left arm.

**(Ok description over)**

Beyond curious if this boy was somehow Roxas, though I don't think Roxas would wear such strange clothing, I walked over to the boys side and kneeled beside him. He was laying on his side his back facing the wall. Slowly and somewhat unsure I moved my hand over his shoulder prepared to wake him up, but stopped my hand right before I would have touched him, my hand just barley hovering over his shoulder.

_Should I really wake him? What if he is not Roxas and he attacks me. I don't know if I can summon my Keyblade here and if I can't I will be practically defenseless sure I have my magic but what if that doesn't work either. And if it is Roxas and he doesn't remember me or he hates me..._

_NO! I can't think that way even if it is Roxas and he hates me or doesn't remember me that won't matter as long as he is ok everything should be fine. As long as I can give him at least someone to talk to in this place so he won't be so lonely here. _

Making up my mind I put my hand on the boys shoulder and started to gently shake his shoulder.

"Hey, can you wake up please? I'm new here and I don't exactly know where I am could you help me?" I asked. Getting nothing more than a mumbled response that sounded like "five more minutes Aqua" from the boy. "I'm sorry but I can't give you any more time. I have not talked to anyone in a while and I would like to know where I am. So can you please wake up?" I pleaded with him.

I had been alone in the dark for so long, and finally getting to talk to someone again exceptionally since this boy looks like one of the people I care most for.

"Ok, ok Aqua I'm getting up." The boy said tiredly. Apparently thinking I am someone named Aqua.

"Um.. I'm sorry but my names not..." I was not able to finish as the boy sat up, rubbing his eyes as he turned to face me.

"Uh, you're not Aqua! Who are you?" He asked shocked.

"Um...Yea I'm not this Aqua you keep talking about obviously. My name's Xion. I'm kind of new here and found you up here by mistake. Do you know where we are and could you tell me what your name is?"

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you Xion, the names Ventus but you can call me Ven. As for where we are, well I think we're in a boy named Sora's heart. I mean before I fell into a coma a young boy offered my heart residence in his own that way my own heart could be healed of the damage done to it. What about you what caused you to be here?" He asked.

_So we are in Sora's heart!_ "Well I guess we are in Sora's heart. You see I'm what people call a Nobody. A Nobody is a being that is born when a person with a strong heart loses that heart. Nobodies are born beings of darkness and have no heart so they can not feel." I told him.

"Wait! So you were born with no heart! So does that mean you can feel? I can't imagine how hard it would be to live life never being able to feel." He said in shock which faded into question and then a sad tone.

"Wait what doses being a Nobody have to do with you being here?" He asked turning his head slightly to the side in question. Dang, he really dose look like Roxas. I thought in slight sorrow.

"Well you see I was getting to that. I am a special kind of Nobody, I am a Nobody Replica."

"A Nobody Replica?"

"Yea that's a Nobody that was made as a copy of another Nobody. You see I was part of this Organization comprised of the strongest of Nobodies, Nobodies that look like their human forms. One of those members the fourth one and the scientist of the group, Vexen, created me in an experiment of his called the replica program. I was supposed to be the replica of one of the current members of the Organization, my best friend Roxas." I decided not to tell him that Roxas looked just like him I figured that I already had a lot of questions to ask and I would bring it up another time.

I don't know why I was telling him all of this, sitting up here in this tree house. I guess it was because he looks so much like Roxas so it's easier to talk to him.

"But I was not designed to be an exact replica of Roxas but rather a replica of his somebodies memories. You see at this time Sora had fallen into a memory induced coma. Because Sora had lost his memories and I was close with his Nobody Roxas I started to absorb some of Sora's memories. The memories I absorbed where of one of Sora's best friend, Kairi. So I took on Kairi's appearance only with black hair. I have heard that I act a little like her too only with my own personality mixed in. So because I had Sora's memories trapped inside of me Sora could not wake up yet. So Sora's other best friend Riku came looking for what was keeping Sora's memories from returning. And in the process he found me and Roxas, who also had some of Sora's memories seeing as how he is Sora's Nobody. Eventually Riku convinced me that Sora had to wake up. So I forced Roxas to kill me that way the memories I took would be returned. I know it's a lot of information to take in but that's why I'm here I guess when I died I was absorbed into Sora's heart."

"Ha-ha, that is a lot to take in but I think I get it. So if you are a Nobody did you ever gain the ability to feel? I know you mentioned that Roxas was or rather is your best friend, so that means you had to feel something right?" He asked scratching his head.

"That is correct. Over time Nobodies can regain the hearts they once lost. Roxas, my other best friend Axel, and I all regained our hearts." I said looking at the floor of the tree house in sadness. Thinking over all I had lost. "But even with regaining our hearts we were not allowed to keep our existence. I figure Roxas will end up here one day once he finds Sora and rejoins with him."

"Man that's really got to be tough, but um how old is Sora now anyway you look about as old as me well technically I have not aged at all since coming here, but Sora would have to be around your age which means I have been here for a really long time." Ven said looking at the ground in despair. _Man how long has he been stuck in here?_

"Well Sora should be about sixteen now." I said waiting for Ven to answer.

After a while Ven released a long sigh. "Man that would mean I have been in here for twelve years already. How has so much time pasted, Aqua, Terra I never even found out what happened to them. But if I'm still I here after all this time I guess something bad happened." _Twelve years! I haven't even existed for a full year yet! And he spent so much time all alone!_

"Well I never heard of anyone who was named Terra or Aqua. What did they look like or what did they do?" I asked trying to see if I could help Ven at all but I knew it was a very small to none chance that I would know anything.

"Well by now I guess Terra would be around thirty-two. He has somewhat spiky brunette hair that comes down to his shoulder. Aqua would be around thirty by now. She is really kind and has short hair like you only it's blue, and they both have blue eyes." He looked me in the eyes as I thought over everyone I had ever met but no one seemed to really match.

"I'm sorry I don't remember anyone by that description is there anything else that might help me think, anything that would really stand out?" I questioned as I racked my brain for anyone someone who I might have known by that could have been Terra and Aqua.

"Well we all wield this one weapon. It's kind of rare so I don't know if you would know what it is though. It's called a Keyblade it's just what it sounds like it is a key shaped blade."

_KEYBLADE WIELDERS! All three of them! But Roxas, Riku and of course Sora are the only other ones that I had ever heard of having a keyblade. _

"Y...You...all three of you where Keyblade wielders!" I shouted in shock. Most likely surprised by my increase in volume Ven somewhat stumbled, seeing as he was standing up right before my outburst.

"Um, yea we were. In fact Aqua was already named a Keyblade master, and jugging by your reaction I take it that you know what a keyblade is." He said looking somewhat depressed, he moved away from his previous spot on the floor and over to the entrance of the tree house. Pushing the old cloth away from the entrance he started to move outside.

Standing up I followed him outside. Once I was outside I saw him leaning against the wooden railing running his hand through his hair. Personally he look tired and sad, like he was just plan tired of all the things he had to go through.

It hurt seeing him like this; he looks so much like Roxas it hurt. To think that Roxas may also look like that one day, was painful.

Shaking those thoughts from my head I turned back to Ven. "So I guess you guys where pretty close huh." I said looking at the ground below you. The greenery turning into the millions of grains of tiny sand as land changed to stand.

"Yea, we were no are best of friends. Forever and always. I want to see them again so bad, and I'm worries about them out there. I wonder what's happening to the worlds out there, are they safe or are they still in danger of being swallowed by the darkness? And if someone is out there protecting the worlds for us who are they and do they even know we once existed that we once to fought against the darkness?" Ven murmured looking out at the glistening sea before us.

"Actually Sora and his friends are out there doing that right now. That's why it was so important for him to wake up, because it is said that he is the one who will defeat the darkness. In fact Sora, Riku, Roxas and I, we all wield Key Blade's, but Sora is the Hero of the Keyblade so he has to be the one who saves the worlds from darkness. I guess none of us could do it because Riku fell to darkness and Roxas and I were born beings of darkness so we were too corrupted by darkness to be the hero, but then again Sora had to lose his heart at some point or else Roxas and I wouldn't exist. So maybe there is just something about his that makes him so special that makes him so different from us. I never really meet him myself so I can't really say, but I figure there has to be some reason he was chose to be the Keyblade Hero and not Riku or someone else." I glanced up at Ven after answering his question only to find that the young Keyblade wielder was looking at her in shock.

"All four of you can wield the Keyblade! Who taught you? Other than Yen Sid I thought all the masters where gone and it couldn't be Aqua who taught you because if she was you would have known who I was talking about." He questioned in surprise.

Quickly turning to look at me his face showing confinement, shock and what looked to desperation as if he might know who taught Sora and Riku to wield the keyblade. There was only one problem.

"I don't know for sure but I am pretty sure Sora and Riku where self-taught keyblade wielders, and because Roxas was Sora's nobody and I was made to copy Roxas abilities we both knew how to use the keyblade not long after we were born."

"Oh, ok I just thought that maybe our old master had somehow come back and learned from him or...I don't know just wishful thinking I guess." Ven looked back out at the sea once again then pushed himself off the railing and went over to the old ladder that led up to the small platform we were on.

After he headed down the ladder I followed glad that the surface of the wood was so smoothed over from use that it didn't have any splinters in it.

_I guess this version of Destiny Island is just like the actual one even if it is a place created by Sora's heart_.

Once I reached the ground I followed Ven who was headed over to the sideways Paopu Tree. Grateful once again that my cloak didn't drag on the ground I followed him over the board walk. Once we reached the tree we both sat down on its smooth surface. _Huh, I guess this tree must be used a lot if its surface is so smooth._ Taking a deep breath I thought over everything that had happened recently. Ending up here, meeting Ven, finding out that there where keyblade wielders before us.

_Now that I think about it, Ven said he hasn't aged at all since arriving here and if twelve years had passed I guess he should be about Axel's age. It would actually be kind of funny to see Axel and Roxas' expressions if they meet Ventus. Not only does he wield the Keyblade but he also could be Roxas' twin. Hmm, I guess that's why Roxas does not look exactly like Sora, because Ven is in Sora's heart Roxas being Sora's Nobody was able to take on the appearance of Ven._

"I hope that if we ever do get out of here my friends still remember me." I told Ven as I watched the sun start to finally fully disappear from the sky. The red, yellow, pink, and orange shy being replaced by a purple, dark blue and black one.

"Well why wouldn't they? There your friends they could never forget you." Ven said confidently looking at the now appearing stars. "You know it's been a long time since I have been able to look at the stars with someone. I'm actually kind of glade you showed up. It's been so lonely here it's nice to be able to talk to someone again."

"I'm glad that you don't have to be lonely here anymore and I'm glad I didn't get stuck here alone, and if I'm right Roxas will show up here one day. He has to rejoin Sora eventually, and I think you guys would get along well. As for why I'm worried about my friends not remembering me... well you see my existence is technically made up of Sora's memories of Kairi, so when I died the memories of me should have disappeared from everyone who knew me minds. So if ever returned no one would remember me or any of the things we did together."

My voice became quiet sad at the last as I imagined returning only for all my friends to turn the other way, for Roxas to not even know who I am.

"Well I'm sure their memories of you aren't completely gone. If they are your friends then I'm sure the memories are there their only hidden deep within their hearts. People say that we burry our most precious memories in the deepest part of our mind and in time those memories can be brought back out it just takes a little help getting out." Ven said looking over at me with a smile.

"Yea, I guess your right Ven. Thanks." I said turning my eyes to the millions of stars above.

_No matter what if I'll always be Roxas' and Axels best friend. Even if it takes years for them to remember I'll find a way to help them regain their memories of the three of us. And hopefully I will never truly be forgotten. _

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well that's part one I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think and let me know if you find any grammar mistakes while reading this. **

**Also let me know if I should continue with a part two. I was going to do it in Aqua's point of view. I guess it's really two one-shots only with similar themes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts: Forgotten 12/1/13

**Hey guys, here is the second chapter. Hope you like it. :D**

**Warning contains Terqua.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to its rightful owners. **

**Remember this is in Aqua's point of view so if she did not know about something that may have happened it will not be mentioned unless someone tells her. So when talking about what is left when one falls to darkness she will only know about the Heartless and not Nobodies.**

** Forgotten**

Darkness. That was all one could find in this place. Here no natural light could be found, for this land did not have any native form of light. Only foreign forms of light ever had a chance of being found here. These foreign beings of light were just poor souls that, over time got trapped there with no known way out. How many poor souls currently inhabited the land was unknown. Time did not pass here so one would not die of age or hunger, but that was never the true fear of being trapped in the Realm of Darkness. The thing that people actually feared was the creatures that inhabited this dark and desolate place.

Heartless, gigantic midnight black creatures with glowing yellow eyes. Huge in size these creatures made giants look small, one finger was the size of and average adult. Humanoid in look they have a giant hole, shaped like a heart, in the middle of their chest. These Heartless despite the name are not actually Heartless, instead they are what is left when one falls to darkness. After a person's heart is consumed a Heartless is born, the persons heart is contained inside their Heartless.

Heartless are attracted to hearts, so if someone is trapped in the Realm of Darkness they will be hunted down nonstop until they are consumed. There is no shelter in this place, the ground, if there is any, is made up of cold, hard stone; plants like other species cannot survive in here.

And currently I was running away from a pack of giant Heartless, the good thing about them being so big is that their extremely slow.

I have a huge advantage over other people that get trapped here. I unlike most wield a Key-Blade, an extraordinary weapon shaped like a key that only few chosen people can use.

My Key-Blade allowed me to defend myself from the Heartless, others however weren't so lucky. If not for the abilities I gained in my life before I was trapped here I probably wouldn't have made it.

The beasts continued to follow me no matter how far I ran. The stone paths before me continued to weave into the darkness, never seaming to have an end. This was how it always was, me running down the stone paths that acted as ground for this place as I was constantly chased by the colossus Heartless. Truly I should be grateful that it was only the giant heartless that where often found down here. The small weaker heartless would actually be more troubling. The smaller heartless tend to stay in packs and even if I have many of the colossus heartless after me they are slow and more likely to miss with attacks, while the smaller heartless are quick and more accurate.

Running along I glanced back to see that the heartless where closing in, I was slowing down. My heart beat was beating so fast that my chest felt like it may explode, my body was sore and tired, and sweat plastered my short blue hair to my head, my crystal blue eyes nearly closed from exhaustion, while cuts and bruises cover my body.

The cure spells I would caste on me could only keep me going for so long before I would actually need to sleep to regain my energy, and it looks as if my energy is nearly gone. Pulling out my last Elixir I uncapped the bottle; I didn't want to have to use this but if I didn't I wouldn't be able to fight. Drinking the golden liquid I felt my body heal the cuts sealing up and my bruises vanish, slowly artificial energy filled me.

Turning around I prepared to fight the three heartless that where only yards away. Summoning my late masters Keyblade, the Master Blade, I prepared to fight back. Even if I am weak and wary I will not lose hope, I will fight back even if I may fall I will not back down.

"Bring it! I'm ready!" I shouted as the finally reached my destination. Surrounding me the heartless all brought their gigantic hands down on me, preparing to crush me and consume my remains. I high jumped into the air and flipped away from their hands. While hovering in midair I moved away from the heartless using my Keyblade to help me maneuver over their heads. Once I was a way from them I turned to see that they realized I had escaped. I quickly locked on to the three heartless charging up energy into my blade preparing to release my Shotlock Command, Meteor Shower, upon the creatures. Dozens of small white light beams shot out from my keyblade racing toward their target. The impact cause the heartless to stumble backwards their legs lost in the dark fog below.

Before they could ready themselves I sent of a Triple Firaga one ball of burning bright fire heading to each. On impact the balls exploded on the heartless' skins, smoke rising up from the remains of the fire. Using the smoke as cover I dashed over to the heartless and jumped up till I was level with their faces, still confused from the impacts the heartless didn't realize I was right in front of them, going after the middle on I sent of a long air combo dealing sever critical damage.

High jumping away from the colossuses I ran farther down the path trying to gain a greater distance between myself and the monsters before they regained awareness of what was going on.

Turning back around I found the monsters leaning backwards, I knew this attack they were going to release those dang blue balls of light, those where troublesome. While these bred of heartless are slow this particular attack was not, but it was easy to block unless you had three times the number of light orbs. Funny how creatures of darkness could use light like attacks; one would think it impossible for them to use the very element they hated. I would have to time this right or else my shield would not be able to withstand the attacks. Carefully watching them I waited for them to release their attacks…three…..two….one…. there, they released their attacks all six honing in on me.

I waited till they were only a few feet from me before I put up my shield I braced for the impact. The blast crated by the attacks and my shield making contact redirected the orbs back at the heartless, but it also caused my shield to falter. Cracks appeared in the hexagon like shaped that made up the shield. The shards flew inward cutting my face and arms. Small trickles of blood fell across my check, dripping off my chin.

_Dang it at this rate I won't last much longer. That was just one wave out of four. There is no way I'll last another three rounds at this rate. If it wasn't for the fact that the redirected attacks harmed the heartless I would just run, but if they hit me and I don't block I'll be in even more trouble. _

Once again I put up my shield at the last moment. Once again the attacks where redirected however this time I was thrown backward my shield shattering into a million tiny pieces and my body was thrown backwards. My head hit the stone ground causing a headache to explode inside my head. The Master Blade fell down beside me, clattering as it hit the ground. My limbs felt too heavy to move. The heartless before me where charging up for their next attack; preparing to kill me.

_NO, NO! This can't be happening! I can't lose; I still have to wake up Ven and save Terra._

Forcing my heavy limbs to move I stood up and grabbed my master's blade. Finding renewed strength at the thought of my friends I charged at the heartless. Once I reached them I stabbed the ground before me with the Master Blade. The heartless could not move for they were still charging for the attack.

_I only have fifteen more seconds before they attack. _

Focusing my energy into the blade I prepared to use the most powerful magical attack I knew.

_I can't mess up on this, I only have one shot. The master always warned me that this attack may render me unconscious after using it, but it's the only shot I have at surviving this._

_Seven seconds…six…..five….four. Come on hurry. Three..two…one…NOW!_

"Ultima Light" I screamed. Light came pouring out from around me surrounding me, blinding everything in sight the heartless fading away till all I could see was light.

I began to feel light headed sleep over taking my body. I began to sway, no longer able to stand up.

_Terra, Ven I promise this is not the end I will find you two again._

My body hit the floor and my world turned dark.

As my body floated in what I assumed was a dream like state many memories came rushing through my mind. Memories of Terra and Ven and our home and all the things we went through, the good and the bad. Ven falling into a coma, Terra becoming possessed, our home being nearly destroyed, myself falling into the dark realm.

_I miss the light. The feeling of the sun on your face or the grass underneath you as you sit down, heck I would die just to be able to finally sleep in an actual bed again. This place is way too dull; all there is is the swirling darkness, purple mixed in with the black, and the yellow from the Heartless' eyes. _

_Why am I still here? Has no one thought to look for me? King Mickey, Yin Sid, anyone, they knew I went looking for Terra so have they actually even tried to find me. It seems as if I have been walking forever, time seems to be irrelevant here so has a ton of time passed or only a little? I don't know._

_ How can I ever wake up Ven if I never find my way out of here? I don't know how much the Land of Departures transformed form will affect Ven. What if he is just sitting there, getting no nutrition, what if he starves to death. I have to get out of here. I can't just leave Ven there; no way, Ven is too young and innocent to have to have gone through all of this. _

_ Ven was always a little brother to Terra and I. Ever since he showed up on our door step along with that traitor Xehanort. Ever since Ven collapsed and fell into that coma Terra and I became so protective of him, we barley even knew him at the time, but even then right off the bat we knew Ven was going to be like a younger brother to us._

_ Terra, I don't even really knew what we were. We weren't just friends nor were we like siblings, but we never really got very far. We were so concentrated on our training for the Mark of Mastery Exam and then having to go after Xehanort that we never got any were. But I know for sure that had things not turned out the way they did that we most likely ended up together. I still care for him so much; I don't think those feelings will ever go away._

_ The farthest we ever went was when Terra kissed me on the check while we were in my room. I was helping explain to him how a certain spell worked and after he finally got it he pecked me on the check claiming that it was his way of telling me thank you. _

_ I miss Terra. What happened to him? Did he ever take back control of his body after I freed him from here, or is Xehanort in control of Terra's body doing terrible things with Terra's face? Oh please let Terra have regained control, please. He couldn't have truly lost control could he? No I believe in Terra, even now I know that he is out there. Even if he does not have control now he will once again._

I stopped, drifting away from my thoughts, my body seaming to be waking up. Coming back to consciousness I found myself in the middle of the same stone path from before, only I was alone.

Standing up I continued in my travel down the pathway. I can't stay here, more heartless will show up, I have to keep moving. After a long while the darkness started to become less dark, looking up I noticed a beach only a couple yards away. The grey grains of materials that acted as sand ran along the shoreline. The sea water was completely dark except for the areas touched by the moon light. A full moon, when was the last time I even saw the moon. Terra, Ven and I would usually spend much of our nights together just watching the stars above wondering about the other worlds and dreaming of being Masters.

Looking to my left I found another figure right beside me, sitting on one of the many rocks that littered the shoreline.

He only wore a long black cloak, his hood drawn over his head. He was looking out at the sea, not seaming to notice my presence. Walking over to him I turn toward him and asked "Who are you?"

Finally turning to face me, his face hidden by the shadows created by his hood, he responded. "Why, hello. It's not often I get visitors." His voice was deep and rumbled slightly when he talked.

"Please, call me Aqua. Why are you sitting here all alone in the realm of darkness? How did you end up here?" I asked in general concern.

"Well…. I can tell you this is my second time on these shores." He stated looking back out at the ocean before us. "But unfortunately, much like the first, I don't remember who I am or whence I came. Everything was washed away in whatever currents carried me here."

_No memories! What has he been through; what caused him to end up here?_

"That's too bad. I know I've been here a long time, wandering through the endless hours…. unable to escape…" I said depressed. I sat down on the grey sand below me, my feet stretched out before me, my short armored boots shining in the moon light.

"You wish to return to your own world?" He asked. _Well of course I do, but that's not the main reason I wish to return._

"It's my friends. I promised I'd be there for them."

"Your friends? Somewhere in the scraps of memories I have left, you remind me of a boy I once knew. He is very much like you – true to his friends, and kind. This boy traveled to many worlds and fights to keep the light safe."

_A boy, who?_

"Keep the light safe? I've been away too long. Did something happen out there? Are the world in danger?" _Please tell me the worlds are fine; please don't let all our efforts have been in vain._

"Sad to say, they nearly fell to darkness more than once." _NO! "_But at every turn, that boy arrived with Keyblade in hand to save the day." He said calmly. I quickly turned toward him hope filling me.

_A Keyblade! _

"Huh? Wait a sec…. Is his name Terra or Ven?" _Are they out there now protecting the worlds?_

Slowly the man shakes his head.

"Neither of those, I'm afraid."

_Oh._

Sighing I turned to look back at the ocean, dispersion falling back on me.

"Should've known."

"How long has it been since I met him?" The cloaked man asked. "At least a year now, perhaps more… Back then, my heart was clouded with vengeance." He stated somewhat angrily as he clinched his fist.

_Vengeance huh, that never leads to anything good._

"I did terrible things… both to him and his friends. I brought unhappiness to more lives than one."

_How many people did he affect? _

_ "_I felt something must be done. Was that why? A means of clearing my conscience? Or perhaps, out of a sort of scholarly instinct? While the boy slept his long sleep, I hid the results of my research inside him, transplanting the data to where it might best serve a purpose."

_How did he put the data inside of the boy? And why was the boy asleep for so long? Did something happen to his heart like Ven, or something else?_

"In fact, I would like to believe…. Maybe he can set things right." The man sounded hopeful while he said that.

"A boy like him who touches so many hearts- he could open the right door and save all those people whose lives I managed to ruin. So many are still waiting for their new beginning, their birth by sleep. Even me and even you." He finally glanced up from the ocean looking back over at me.

_Even us huh, I wonder how many people need his help, and when will he finally help us._

"What's this boy's name?" I asked. _Is this boy someone I once knew or is he someone that's a total stranger?_

The man started to answer my question "His name…..is….", but then he paused for a long moment as if he was trying to remember the answer. "Sora." He finally said.

_The little boy from the islands; how time has passed if that child is now saving the worlds. But wasn't it the boy Riku that gained the Keyblade from Terra; how then did Sora gain the Keyblade? _

I had hoped that those young boys would have lived a normal life; one that was free of fights against darkness and the fear of losing the worlds. Unexpectedly I started to cry; crystal tears flowing down my face.

Turning to face the man I felt the boy's name slip through my lips.

"Sora."

I had hoped that the boys would have never had to deal with the problems of the other worlds; that they could have just lived their lives without any problems.

_But it seems that life is never really fair. Dragging those children into problems they were never meant to face. But if what this man says is true and Sora has saved the worlds more than once then that means that he must have grown up to be quiet strong. And to have learned how to wield a Keyblade without a teacher; well that's a large accomplishment in its self. I don't think the three of us could have gotten as far as we did if it was not for Master Eraqus. Hopefully Sora will remember us and find us one day; finally setting us free from our prisons._

_Maybe he will help Terra find a way to regain his body and once he finds me I can wake Ven up. Then whoever else needs saving will hopefully be found. _

_Dang, young little Sora off saving the worlds; man how times have changed. No matter what I can't stop picturing Sora as his four year old self, I can't imagine him being older._

"Is Sora the only one fighting to save the worlds or are their others helping him fight?" I asked hoping that the boy was not alone in his fight.

"No, there were others helping him. I can't recall a large mouse king" _Mickey "_, a wizard duck, a dog who was a knight, Sora's best friend who was a boy with silver hair" _Riku_ ", and another boy who could of also have been the Keyblade hero, but was too different from Sora to be the hero. He had blonde hair and also wielded a Keyblade. I remember that I caused that boy a ton of pain."

**(I had to put in a Roxas reference.)**

"It's nice to know that he had so much help. And I'm sure that boy must be one of the people Sora has to help; so maybe someday Sora will save the boy and us, and you will have a chance to help the boy and make up for your mistakes." I told him truly hoping that one day the boy will no longer suffer and the man could be at peace.

"Perhaps."

"It's nice not having to run from the heartless right now; to finally be able to relax." I said lying back on the sand, staring up at the moon lit sky above.

"Yes it seems that the heartless cannot enter this place; this maybe the only save place within this dreaded realm."

"Yea, I wonder how much longer we will be here, but even if we have to wait for several more years I'll be willing to wait because if Sora is the one that has to save us; then I know we will never be forgotten.

** Hi guys this is it. If you guys have any request PM me. Thank you Aurora Shadowglen for the tips. I hope you liked it and let me know what you thought. :D**


End file.
